Episode 1056
The Season 9 premiere opens with a brass band number. Bert's marching band is arriving by bus -- and while he's waiting, Bob leads the cast in a musical number demonstrating each of the instruments. Later, in Hooper's Store, the adults watch a new cooking show on Grouch TV, with Oscar as "Yucky Pierre" cooking Charles' Chicken Soup. Gladys the Cow plays "One of These Things" with the adults, and gets offended when Gordon refers to her as "just a cow". The Sesame Street Players present a pageant of "She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain". At the end of the episode, Grover sits on Gordon's lap and pretends to drive his car. *Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Bert is getting ready for a big parade, and has all his instruments laid out. The cast, led by Bob, demonstrates each instrument with a song. |- | || Cartoon || Pinball Number Count #2 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | || Song || "Doll House" from Episode 0276 |- | || Muppets || Kermit sings "A Song From Kermit" |- | || Cartoon || The Two-Step Artist: Bud Luckey |- | || SCENE 2 || In Hooper's Store, the customers watch a cooking show hosted by Oscar (with a French accent), who demonstrates how to make Charles' Chicken Soup. |- | || Muppets || "Wide Open Spaces" In the woods, a nature-loving baritone (Jim Henson) sings about how much he loves the country, without noticing that his surroundings are being converted into a city. |- | || Cartoon || A mad scientist puts together a capital H. |- | || Cast || Bob, Linda and Luis assemble a lowercase h. |- | || Cartoon || Harold and Howard think of H words. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | || SCENE 3 || Gladys the Cow plays a game of "One of These Things", and gets offended when Gordon refers to her as "just a cow". |- | || Muppet/Kid || Herry Monster and two kids share a bag of apples. |- | || Cartoon || Typewriter Guy: H for Hand Artist: Jeff Hale |- | || Cartoon || A wizard walks through a door. A boy in pajamas tries to imitate him without success. |- | || Muppets || Pageant: "She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain": Cookie Monster, playing the heroine in this year's pageant, can't seem to grasp the concept of going "around" until Ernie lures him with a ... guess what? |- | || Cartoon || Sign language alphabet |- | || Film || Footage of a Chinese noodle factory. |- | || SCENE 4 || Olivia sings "Children of the World." |- | || Cartoon || Two kids wonder where some mysterious tracks on the ground come from. |- | || Film || Sheep dog | | || Cartoon || Kids around the world say "ME". |- | || Cast || Charlie Chaplin (Maria) looks in a mirror and sees "ME." |- | || Cartoon || A boy points to himself and says "ME". |- | || Muppet/Kid || Grover and John-John count a penny. |- | || Film || Acrobats |- | || Cartoon || Shorty reaches a water fountain with a stool. |- | || SCENE 5 || Grover pretends to drive Gordon's car. He imagines driving in the Indianapolis 500, to the Grand Canyon, and to downtown Cucamonga. |- 1056